1. Field
Embodiments may generally relate to methods and systems for managing voice messaging. More particularly, some embodiments are concerned with providing an indication of a voicemail message associated with a workgroup.
2. Description
Telecommunication systems may allow for the grouping of multiple users into a “workgroup”. A workgroup may refer to a group of people working together to achieve common business objectives. Workgroups may be formed along organizational divisions and subdivisions within an enterprise.
Conventional voice messaging systems allow a user to retrieve voice messages that are stored in a voice message mailbox specifically associated with the user. For example, a calling party may call a specific user's (i.e., a called party's) telephone number and, if the user does not answer the call within a specified number of rings, the call may be transferred to and answered by a voice message mailbox provider/system/service. The calling party may then leave (e.g., orally dictate) a voice message that is stored by the voice message mailbox provider/system/service in a voice message mailbox associated with the user. The specific called party may be provided with a notification that a voicemail message resulting from a call to the specific user is waiting for retrieval.
As such, there exist a need for a system, method, and computer executable program for managing workgroup voicemail messages, including a notification and indication of the workgroup message